The present invention generally relates to an anchor and more particularly to an anchor for securing a mobile home or the like to the ground.
Because of the mobile nature of our society and various economic conditions including increased building costs and lack of land space, modular housing, commonly called mobile homes, is being extensively used for dwelling purposes in all parts of the United States. Such mobile homes are usually initially mounted upon wheels and towed to the site of usage behind a towing vehicle. Once the mobile home is positioned in the area in which the owner desires to have the house located, the mobile home is mounted on blocks or jacks and the wheels are usually removed.
While the weight of the mobile home is sufficient to permit it to remain stationary in its parking place when blocks are placed around the wheels or when the mobile home is mounted on blocks and the wheels are removed, the mobile home is not actually secured to the ground. This resting of the mobile home does not produce support or stability sufficient to adequately insure against shifting of the mobile home due to normal vibrations or wind forces. The mobile home is also subject to being damaged or destroyed by high winds because it is not anchored or secured to the ground and is subject to a considerable rocking and moving about during wind conditions making the living conditions somewhat unconfortable.
Anchors for mobile homes therefore can provide restriction on unwanted movement which would otherwise alarm occupants and damage utility connections. The statutes of many states require anchoring of mobile homes.
Since mobile homes vary in length and width it is not economically feasible to have a fixed securing means for each side of the trailer. The present invention satisfactorily solves this problem by providing an anchoring device that is readily usable with mobile homes of any length or width.
Furthermore, the anchoring device of the present invention is particularly adapted for use where a concrete apron is not utilized, as the device can be used in the earth. If desired, however, the anchor can be connected into the earth.
The present invention, in addition to overcoming the above-mentioned problems, is simple and inexpensive to construct and install and is strong, durable and efficient in use.
Anchoring devices are well known which have the purpose of preventing a mobile home from being adversely affected by winds ranging from slight to hurricane force. One group of anchoring devices may be generally classified as tie down anchors and are representatively illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,192; 3,691,703; and 3,054,151. These tie down anchors generally comprise a metal rod device which is secured in cement with a strap or other suitable holding means being secured to the rod and placed around the body of the mobile home to hold it in place.
Additional anchoring devices are used which are attached to the undercarriage of the mobile home. Such devices are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,726,054; 3,724,151; and 3,403,487. These devices also have members which are embedded in concrete with the tops of the anchors being secured to suitable linkage means which is attached to the undercarriage of the mobile home.
Other United States Patents have also disclosed various types of land anchor apparatus utilizing a post or stem which is driven into the ground and which has a plurality of flukes rotatably mounted thereto as that when the stem is lifted back out of the ground, the post is firmly attached into the ground. Such devices are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 772,515; 891,171; 1,982,963; 1,008,323, 750,151; 219,703 and 152,091. Other earth anchoring apparatus have been used as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,270,704 and 720,225 in which the flukes are slidably mounted within the stem so that the flukes in combination with the stem form the anchoring device.
Other mooring apparatus include the toggle bolt type anchoring devices which open to grip the underside of a surface. For devices of this type, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,605,668; 2,061,634; 1,228,512; 2,132,284; 3,170,361; and 3,332,118, as well as United Kingdom Patent No. 325,775 and German Pat. No. 49,720.